Reaching For The Sky
by XxShyMisakixX
Summary: What happens when you stick Kogorasumaru with a new girl? Friendship and, dare i say, Love? Yeah i know my summary sucks but i swear the story is better then this! KazuxOcxAgito
1. Trick:01: I want to fly!

Me: Ok don't expect this story to be uploaded as fast as my ouran story cause we editing this story, since we already have most of it uploading on Quizilla on a friends account (XxMisakiCutiexX or something like that) But we will be uploading one or two every week if we can.

Rob: God just tell disclaim the Air gear characters and let them read the damn story! You don't have to tell them your whole life story!

Me: well excuse me for living! I want to let them know about the updates cause if i don't i feel kind of bad ok!?

Meg: *walks in while they argue* Um We do not own Any of the Air Gear Characters, only Sky, her sister, mother and Midnight. Rated T for Cursing, Enjoy!

Name: Amami (beautiful sky) Tomita  
Nickname: Sky  
Age:13  
Hair: Hair stops in the middle of her back, She has pitch-black hair with pure white bangs  
Eyes: Crystal blue: Usually happy/hyper Golden yellow: evil/bloodthirsty  
Looks: (but she's not chibi _)  
Personality: laid back, a tom boy, is a rebel, Usually doesn't care about most of the things in life, She's very smart but doesn't act like it  
Sister: Kanae (Beautiful one)

* * *

I put my hair in two spiky pigtails as I let my bangs hang in my face. I just moved to Tokyo with my mom and big sister, and I wanted to explore the different places. I put on a black tank top and baggy pants with chains hanging off of them and some tennis shoes. "mom you want to come with me?" I asked putting my panda hat on, I loved that hat since it was the last thing my dad gave me before he died. "um nah I'm just going to finish packing then I'm going to cook diner" "aw mom why doesn't Sky have to help us?" Kanae whined "cause I ish special" I smiled "yes you are" "at least my name doesn't mean the opposite of what I am" I smirked and she stood there thinking and when she finally thought it through and yelled "HEY I'M PREETIER THEN YOU, YOU DAMN BRAT!!!" Kanae yelled, "HEY DON'T CALL ME A BRAT, YOU OLD HAG!!" she had multiple anger marks on her head as she dropped the boxes " I'M NOT AN OLD HAG!!! YOU SNOTTY NOSED KID!!" " IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR IN DENIAL!! BAKA!!" "PREPPY!!" I gasped "TAKE THAT BACK YOU UGLY WITCH!!" "MAKE ME, A~MA~MI!!" "I TOLD YOU Its SKY!!" I got ready to choke her when mom put us both in a headlock "YOU TWO NEED TO STOP ARGUING!!!" um yeah, the women in the family had weird emotion problems, like mom for example. She can explode in a second then after that, like a second later she's all nice and happy again. Can you say a bipolar family? Anyway!! "sorry mom" we said in unison and she dropped us both "now you both can go explore Tokyo if you want, I'll be fine" she smiled humming to herself as she went to un pack more boxes.

I grabbed a mini backpack, and grabbed my phone and keys as I ran out "JA NE!!" I was running full speed to a place I saw when we drove to get to our new house. I was so deep in thought I didn't see a boy running straight for me, but when I finally looked up my eyes widen as I twisted my foot around and did a spin out of his way as I kept running "Sumimasen!!" I yelled looking back at a kind of shocked boy. I kept running then I was running along a huge wall then I walked up the stairs so I was standing on the wall. On the other side was a beautiful beach, I smiled and looked down. It was so high, I looked at the sky and reached my hands out towards it "so close yet so far away!" I said to myself as the wind blew "I wish I could fly so I could be a little closer to you dad" I sighed as the sun was about to set, It looked so beautiful "this is our spot" I smiled as I walked along the wall as it took me to a lot of different places in Tokyo. "it's weird, I was born here yet I don't know a single place here" I said to myself as I jumped off the wall, which took me to an alley. I walked out to see nothing but lights and lots of people "man I wish I stayed here for awhile like mom and sis, this place is cool!!" I went running around like an idiot, going to different shops and stores. As I walked out of one, I bought a mini panda backpack " I was looking everywhere for one to match my plushie!! And they had one!" I huggled it and turned to walk towards another shop until I bumped into someone, and he grabbed my wrist.

"hey let go!" I tried to pull away, holding on tightly to the backpack "hey baby, you lost?" "no now let me go, or I'll kick your ass!!" I struggled and the other guy took my panda backpack "Hey give it back!!" "come on baby lighten up" I growled "if you don't let me go in 5 seconds, I will whoop all ya'll asses!!!" yes I went ghetto on them, "5....4321" I kicked the dude in the nuts as I pulled out a small handle looking thing, but when I swung it out it was a long metal baton "give me my bag back and I won't hurt you" I smirked as my eyes slowly turned yellow. "get her" the bald one said, who was on the ground holding his man hood. Then the guys put skull masks on and charged at me but I just swung hitting most of them in the head, getting them to cough up some blood. I let out an evil laugh as I voice changed "See this is what happens when you mess with me!!" I sounded like a manic as they kept coming, the more blood I got from them the thirstier I got. My fangs grew sharp you could see them when I smirked. When it was over my baton was covered in blood, and there was a splatter on blood on my face as my yellow eyes glowed in the dark "see what happens when you mess with me!!" I laughed evilly as the bald guy got up skating off, I licked the blood off the baton and pushed the end back into one hand held bar. I put it in my back pack and grabbed my new panda backpack as my eyes turned blue again, I stumbled on the wall rubbing my head "What was that?...What just happened to me" I held my head in my hand as I tried to keep myself balance, not knowing someone was watching the whole thing. I ran as fast as I could so I could get home for dinner not breathing a word of what happened to my mom and sister.

~??? P.O.V~

when I found out ikki wasn't home, I shook my head "man this is bad, onigiri!" I took off on my AT's knowing exactly where he was. "I hope we make it there in time" onigiri said riding upside down the same, when we finally got their ikki was on the ground. He was beaten up with his clothes ripped up "Man you idiot!! You can't go against the skull saders all by yourself!" I said standing next to him "kazu is right man, it's not smart" he just stood up stumbling away "wait ikki" me and onigiri started skating after him "just leave me be...." We both stopped and sighed as he continued to walk off. "I guess I'll see you later at the meeting tonight" I shrugged as we went our separate ways. ~FF at night~ I skated to the middle of the Tokyo and saw this beautiful girl, I was about to talk to her when the skull saders surround her. I was about to rush over to help when I saw her kick the leader in the balls and pulled out some kind of stick as she started to fight them. I stared at her in awe, then she started going crazy. When it was over she picked up her bag stumbling on the wall " What was that?...What just happened to me" I heard her say, I was about to go over to see if she was ok but she ran off. She was so fast I didn't think I could catch her. {I hope I can see her again} I thought getting ready to skate towards the meeting.

~My P.O.V~

After I took a bath since the scent of blood wouldn't go away I changed into a tank top with a red rose on it with black shorts. After I dried my hair I put it into two long pigtails as I let my bangs hang in my face, My bangs were kind of long so I ended up walking into a wall opening a secret door. 'ow damn it" I looked to see the wall cracked opened a bit and I opened it more to see At's on shelves with stickers and clothes and such. "oh those are those um what do they call them.... At's!!" I said and saw some long black boots (like Simca's) with two ribbon like designs on them crossing over each other and when it was almost to the top a rose was on top "cool, this matches my clothes kind of" I put them on and almost fell making some stickers fall on the ground, "black gallica? Isn't that a type of rose?" I picked up the sticker, It was gallica written in a beautiful font with a black rose on top of the word. I saw a booklet and snuck out of the house, which I really regret doing cause the top and shorts I were wearing made my butt and boobs look big. But I really didn't think about it much cause I was like, Who's going to see me? "hmm let's see now!" I read through the booklet "I have to put my weight onto the skates to move faster" I looked to see I'm already moving so when I put just a little of my weight on the skates I took off.

"AHHH WAIT NO!! STOP!!" I flew off a cliff, almost floating in the sky "this is amazing" I spread my arms out then I turned chibi "How do I land!!!" I skidded on a few houses when I was skating along with the guy from earlier "whoa! Your first time too!" I said almost falling "y-yeah!! It's cool isn't it?" I nodded trying to keep balance "I'm Amami Tomita, but just call me sky!" "I'm itsuki minami but just call me ikki!" then this old man skated right passed us then stopped all of a sudden "AHHH!!!" both of us yelled and grabbed onto each other as we skated into a crowed of other at riders "ow damn it!!" I yelled when I landed I rolled and landed on my face. I sat up rubbing my face and I stood up dusting off when I noticed everyone looking at ikki and me "sky? Is that you!?" my eyes widen when I turned to see Simca "omg Simca!!!" I skated over to her and we swung around squealing "omg I haven't seen you in a long time!!" she said hugging me "when did you move back?" "today! I didn't think you would still live here" we both smiled at each other and someone slapped my butt "OW!!!!" I rubbed my butt to feel something on it "wth!?" "calm down, it's just an emblem" "but I didn't ask them to slap it on my butt..." I tilted my head " I feel like I'm forgetting something...IKKI!!!" I started skating around then saw him still on the ground with x's over his eyes.

"m-maybe I shouldn't have clung to him like that" I sweat dropped and started helping him up with Simca "come on ikki, get up!! Your heavy as hell" "are you saying I'm fat" his eye twitched as he got an anger mark "man you recover fast" Simca said letting ikki go "wait nuu!!" we both fell back "so I'm guessing your just learning how to skate?" "bingo!!" I groaned getting up and two guys skated over helping ikki up when one of them in a white beanie stared at me. I wasn't paying attention cause I was playing around with my boots, until I felt someone watching me and looked over at him. He blinked then blushed looking off somewhere else picking ikki up. I smiled slightly then some guy picked me up skating around "come on guys!! New meat!!! Put your emblems on her!!" he slapped my butt "hey put me down!!" I wiggled around and felt multiple slaps on my but "hey that hurts!!" when the guy put me down, my butt was crowded with emblems but none of them were overlapped with each other I skated over to ikki and Simca and turned around "how many emblems are on there!?" I heard both ikki and Simca count "I say about 50 or 60 of them sky" Simca said "wth 50 or 60!?" then I felt a slap on my ass again "51 or 61 now" "Ikki!!" I almost strangled him when spit fire came over "it's looks like we got a challenge" he said with a cocky English accent, I almost fell in love "huh?" me and ikki said "he put his sticker on top of the skull sader's so he's challenge them" "skull saders....it seems familiar" I thought while ikki was sulking.

" Amami Tomita!! Young lady you should let me know when you leave all of a sudden" I froze and turned to see my mom all dressed up, She looked like a vampiress. "m-mom why are you dressed like that!?" she sighed skating over to me and put a hand on my head, She had a very serious look on her face " Excuse me but the challenge between sleeping forest and skull saders is about to start. "I'll tell you later" I nodded and skated over to ikki "all I have to say is, beat that bastards ass!!" I said pointed to the leader, he blows a kiss at me but I just glared. Ikki put a hand on my shoulder, then he just broke down into sobs "I can't do this!!" I patted his back then lifted his head "um I know we just met and we just learned how to do this but maybe I can help you?" he hugged me tight "thank you" I started turning blue "honey your choking her" my mom chimed in and he let go as I gasped for breath "ok Are you guys ready?" a guy said standing in the middle of the finish line, me and ikki slowly glided up to the line along with the skull saders "you punks are going down, and me and you are going on a date" he winked at me and I gagged "FREEZE" a Guy with white hair said, popping up with some At Riders behind him as he showed his badge. He started going on about something in his book, I really wasn't paying attention "-MEANING YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!!" "I knew they would come" my mom said "sky come on!!!" she said skating off "w-wait!! Mom!!" the police started chasing everyone "come on!" ikki grabbed my arm getting ready to skate off until the skull saders stopped us "no you wanted this challenge you got it, first one to that old At shop and turns off the neon sign takes the other teams emblem and the girl" he smirked "Your on!!" "wait what!?"

* * *

Me: *is in a headlock by Rob* Love it? Hate it? Is it stupid? Amazing? Interesting? Review/Message please! *Elbows him and spin kicks him away before tackling him*


	2. Trick:02: A crazy night, And a bad day

Meg: Um i'll be your speaking person thing for today cause again mia and rob have gone missing and i don't want to know where and what they're doing e.e Anyway you know we don't own airgear, just our characters and the plot right? Good, well Enjoy!

* * *

"wait don't I have a say in this!!" I asked "go!!" they took off and ikki grabbed my hand speeding off after him. I started getting used to going this fast so I shifted my weight and I was as fast as ikki since we were side by side "this is kind of cool" I said as we sped up and two of the skull saders came back and elbowed ikki "ikki!!" One of them flung me over there shoulder "Ikki!! Don't worry about me!! Just find a way to beat them!! I'll be right behind you!!" I yelled trying to struggle free as they skated faster. {sky...} he thought getting up on one knee {ok I have to win this...I have to get my ass in gear!!!} he took off after us, then ringo appeared next to him "well ikki I'm impressed, your doing good for a rookie" she smiled "you have a lot of nerve betting our emblem on this fight" mikan said on the other side of him, he just looked clueless "now we have to clean up your mess!!" ume said from behind him "come on we'll take care of those skull sader's you just get the leader ikki" mikan said as all three of the sped off.

From my pointed of view I got free and was getting faster and I already pulled out my baton, trying to keep my eyes from turning yellow {no I will not get blood thirsty now} I said hitting one of the guys in the head with my baton as went faster and everything around me was foggy, I realized I was flying, and looked down to see three girls beating the mess out of the skull saders. What I didn't know I opened my winged road {I'm glad he had backup} I felt so free, I didn't feel blood thirsty or anything. I felt light as a feather not knowing my eyes were turning crystal blue. Then I saw ikki catch up and jumped into the air and was skating right next to me "ready to kick some Butt?" he said turning to me "oh you know it" when went so fast we could see the wind tunnel around us, we saw a path as faded bird wings on ikki's, and faded torn angel wings on mine. A little bit ahead of us the leader looked back, as he felt a little vibration "no way" he said seeing us, electricity coming off of our skates when we started grinding on a railing then when the railing ended we were both waving our arms around "h-hey wait!! I wasn't ready for this!!!" I yelled as we soared in the sky about to hit a mini shop "AHHH" we both yelled as we crashed into the sign of the AT shop "ow" I whined "damn it!" ikki yelled since I fell on him, I was sitting on his lap as he sat up and we both blushed.

"no way!! Are you fucking kidding me!?" I pointed and smiled "You Lost!! Hand over your emblem you bald headed bastard!!" I laughed he shook his head "no way, forget it!! this battle never happened!" he said jumping off the building, my eyes turned yellow as I pulled my baton out "hey that's cheating!!" I was about to jump after him until ikki grabbed me. I turned towards him my eyes turning blue again, he stared at my eyes a bit then hugged me tight "that was awesome!!!" he yelled swinging me around then we both got picked up by this big woman "omg you were going to eat me!!" ikki freaked out and that scared the mess out of me "your going to eat us!?" I questioned and she hit both of us on the head "what are you going to do about neon sign?" why ikki was trying to work something out, I leaned on the railing with a big smiled on my face "I found a way to be closer to you dad" I said to myself and ikki grabbed my arm "come on let's go!!" he yanks me as that lady started throwing stuff at us and he took me to his house "ikki you have a lot of- oh hello!" a girl with short pink hair said and I smiled "um hi I'm Amami but just call me sky" "well welcome sky, I'm mikan and this is ringo and ume" she said pointed them out I waved "hi!!" I smiled then I turned toward ikki "um can I use your phone to call my mom, I kind of forgot where I lived" I turned chibi as he was getting ready to say something until mikan pushed him out of the way and handed me a phone "there you go" she smiled "oh thanks" I started dialing her number while mikan was dragging ikki off by his ears, I laughed and walked into the living room seeing ume sewing up some dolls "hey mom, can you come on get me? I'm at ikki's house..." to my surprise she knew were I was "ok I'll see you in a second" I hung up the phone and watched ume make dolls "those are really cool" I saw a bunch of them behind her and she smiled when she finished another one "thanks and here's one for you" he handed me one that almost looked like me, I huggled it and her "aww thank you!" She smiled hugging back "your welcome" she said and I let go hugging my new doll as my mom came in "that was quick" I stood up walking over "yes I know now let's go, your sister was asleep the whole time so I suggest you put her shoes back before she kills you" I nodded and turned toward ume and bowed "thank you again, bye everyone!!" "bye sky/Bye!/Help!!" I heard everyone say and I laughed at ikkis cry for help as we went home.

~The next morning~

I put on my new school uniform, and decided to change it up a bit. "sky hurry or you'll be late for school!!" "ok coming!!" I put on my panda hat and mini panda backpack, as I put on some black At boots I borrowed from mom as I slide on the railing down stairs. "man can they make those skirts any shorter?" "I know, that's why I put some shorts under" I lifted them up to show my short black shorts as I grabbed some sausages and my keys, phone and schedule and put them in my panda mini back pack. I had pigtails but the hat covered them so they just saw the tails and my bangs. "have a good day at school" "k bye mom bye sis!!" I skated out of the house, I loved At's now. They were my life, I pulled some gum out of my backpack and chewed on some as the wheels disappeared into the boots so I wouldn't get in trouble by the teachers. I saw people staring at me and some of the kids I remembered from the At meeting, I stood in front of my auntie's class and kicked the door open "hey tom tom!!" I ran in and hugged her "o-oh hi sky, but why are you here?" "you don't know that I moved here?" I sat on her desk "no I knew that you moved here but you have an 100% grade point average." I nodded slowly "and?" "and you really don't need to go to school, you could skip this grade and go straight to college if you wanted to" "Ohhh I know but I just come to school for social things and besides it's not fun going to college with out friends" she sweat dropped but I just smiled, then I turned to listen to what the students were talking about cause there was a crowd around someone's desk. "hey dude tell us what happened at the meeting last night" someone with blond hair said "yeah you got in a fight with the skull saders but you're ok!!" "of course, those skull saders were so weak!!" I heard a familiar voice say then he stood on the desk "yes I defeated the skull saders single handedly" He boasted, I stood there with my arms crossed and eye brow raised. When he was about to boast some more he saw me and turned chibi "um well I had a little help" he said sitting back down, I just laughed to myself.

Then he hopped up again as soon as turned back to talk to tom tom, I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying until he said "and you" I thought he was talking about someone else so I ignored it until I was dragged off of tom toms desk, I went chibi "auntie tom tom, I guess I'll see you later!!" I said dramatically when I realized I was only dragged across the room "never mind" I said scratching my head then fixed my panda hat "so what did I miss?" he anime fell "y-you weren't paying attention?" "no!" I said with a smile and he almost fell again. "I said I'm going to make an air trek team, and I picked you with my friends kazu and onigiri" "ohh" I turned toward them and smiled "hi I'm sky" I bowed and the short one, I was guessing his onigiri almost attacked my clothes. I put a hand on his head pushing him back as I floating in the air and my the wheels came out of the bottom and I made a quick turn around so I was right back in my spot. "uh my bad...You surprised me there..." I went to help him up and he grabbed my shirt and my bra and pulled them both down. I blinked for a few second then I was hiding in a corner "AHHH!!!" "onigiri you idiot!!!" I heard ikki hit him on the head "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!!" "YOU PERVERT!!!" I wiped my eyes trying not to cry as I fixed my shirt. "sky are you alright?" I heard ikki said, my eyes turned yellow "sorry...sky isn't here right now..." I turned toward them with an evil grin and everyone in the class moved away. "s-sky? Are you ok?" "like I told you sky isn't here right now..." I stood up with a smirk and kazu pointed "you're the one I saw in the alley before the meeting!! What is happening to you!!" I shrugged "I was created after sky's poor daddy died... I have no idea what happened but her emotions are being split up, it took me forever to get through" I shrugged again "if she would just forget about her dead father, she wouldn't have this problem" I walked over to the window opening it wide as I stepped on the sill "anyway, I'm a little thirsty I would drink from you but I don't want sky to be even sadder" the wheels appeared as she jumped out of the window "sky!!" ikki, kazu and onigiri ran to the window watching me soar in the sky and disappear behind some buildings. "ok this day took an unsuspecting turn" ikki said leaning on the window.

~Ikki P.O.V~

Since kazu and onigiri had detention I decide to go looking for sky. "hmm if I was a person with a crazy deranged alter ego... where would I be?" I asked myself sitting in my usual spot when I'm waiting for Simca. "hmm I probably would be looking for someone to beat the mess out of?" I groaned at the thought "that's just stupid" I rubbed my forehead when I hear arguing "damn it Simca!!" was what I heard the minute Simca flew passed me, with sky right behind her. I saw that her eyes were still yellow but her hat was off "Simca give it back!!" "aww even sky's evil side has a thing for pandas!!" she waved it around "I don't care about pandas!! They can all die and never come back for all I care!! But that's for sky not me!!" "aww you care about sky!! So sweet" sky snatched the hat from simca putting it back on "Hey sky!! I've been looking for you!!" she turned to me "you know I'm starting to think you're a stalker" she said with her face staying serious, I sweat dropped "I'm not a stalker!!! Anyway can you please get sky back?" she sighed "I guess....Fuck" she closed her eyes and she opened them to reveal crystal blue eyes instead of green " hello ikki!!!" she smiled and I tilted my head "uh never mind" I shook my head and simca giggled "does ikki like sky?" I blushed "no I don't!!" She giggled and hugged sky "I got to go, I have some business to finish" "don't get in trouble" sky giggled as simca skated off "well bye to you too ikki!! Kanae found a job for me and her and here" she gave me her number "give kazu and onigiri my number too, Since we're going to be a team we should keep in touch right?" she smiled, tilting her head. I nodded slowly as she skated off "JE NE!!" she waved with a goofy smile. I tiled my head "was it me or did she seem more hyper and happy then she usually is?" I asked my self-sticking her number in my back pocket as I skated home.

~My P.O.V~

I felt so happy, I don't know why but I did. I felt like nothing could stop me. Anyway I got back to work, Kanae and me got jobs as waitresses where some top At riders come. It was a cool place to work but when some of them got really drunk, it got on my nerves. While I was on my break, I was talking to the owner when my phone rang "sorry excuse me!" she nodded walking off as I picked up the phone "hello?.... Hey ikki!! What's-....w-what? Ok I'll be there!!" I hung up and ran to change back into my regular clothes "sis I'll be back!!" I ran full speed out of the place, I jumped a little so my wheels could come out and I took off.

* * *

Meg: Review/Message please. So what do you think? Was it good? Bad? Amazing or Horrible?


	3. Trick: 03 : Meeting Buccha

Hey Hey everybody! Your lucky i'm updating because i havent gotten one review T_T, Since i'm being sooooo nice (And was tired of writing the story without anybody reading them) i decided to upload this chapter and chapter 4. Nooooow without further a do, let's get these story started!! You guys, will you please?

Ikki: _XxShyMisakixX_ Does not own any of us!

Kazu: She only owns her characters and the plot!

Onigiri: All idea's belong to her! And no one else, or she'll hurt you down!

Buccha: So sit back and enjoy this chapter!!!

Me: Yeah! Enjoy!

* * *

I got to the hospital as soon as I could, I burst through the front door and saw ikki sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands. "ikki where are they?" He looked over and saw me "in room 223" He said as he rose from the chair. I nodded as we both rush to the stairs, we got there faster then the elevator and ran straight into their room. My eyes grew wide as my hands flew to my mouth, there lay in a broken mess are kazu and onigiri all wrapped up in bandages. Ikki, overwhelmed by the condition his friends were in, looked away, his fist tightening at his size. "Ikki, who did this?" I asked, my eyes flashed a golden color as I gazed at Kazu and onigiri. " Issa Mihotoke…from class 5" I noded, pulling up a chair as I sat between their bed. I said a silent prayer and smiled softly at both of them. "You two get better, alright?" Tears rolled down my cheeks, I sniffed and gently wiped them away when I saw kazu and onigiri stir. "look ikki, they're… waking up" When I turned, Ikki was gone, but something told me where he was going.

"w-where are we" I jumped almost forgetting they were there "oh your in the hospital onigiri" he groaned and I looked over at kazu who was looking out of the window "how are you feeling?" he smirked "like crap….I like this feeling" he looked over at me, I just shook my head " you two are really stupid but brave and strong you know that?" I tilted my head with a smile, They looked back smiling weakly as they nodded. Kazu looked a little pissed "he was here to visit but as you woke up he left, I think me might challenge this issa mihotoke guy" I shrugged and they both sat up and groaned when they did "ikki is going to kill himself!!" I shook my head "I know ikki will be ok, a few bruises but I believe he'll do fine. If he's brave enough to go againist someone by himself, like you two did, He's strong and prepared to go againist him" I smiled softly, and my stomach growled. And it did loudly and I turned chibi as I blushed "I-I guess I should have eaten before I got here" I put my hand behind my head, laughing nervously "I'll go get something for all of us to eat, Be right back!!" I rush out with both of them laughing when I left.

~Ikki's P.O.V~

I sped out of the hospital looking for buccha "that bastard" I growled to myself as I skated towards the school, when I got there the guys on buccha's team opened a path for me "I didn't you would have the balls to come" he growled " your on for the race, I carry the pride from kazu, onigiri, sky and me." I pointed at him "forget the AT parts I want your emblem!!" I yelled, he just smiled "ok this is a e class race, Hurdles. I'm guessing you already know what to do" I nodded "I'll make pork grinds out of that fat butt of yours" "bon appiete, maybe I'm make a late night snack out of your crow" he grined, I growled a bit then started to notice People hiding. Waiting to watch us race. "ready, set go!!" those weird guys said as me and buccha took off. He was fast, then he did some kind of spin up the wall then I took chibi form "I can't ride walls yet, Dang it!" I looked to see what I could do and shrugged "guess I'll keep going straight" I picked up speed as I smashed through the window of a classroom. As soon as I made my way to the hallway buccha smashed in { he's fast} I started speeding up some more {no he's not fast , I'm just slow. I'm so slow I'm getting beat by a fat ass!!!} I looked around and saw a fire alarm {got it} I slamed my hand onto it as the alarmed souded and a wall seperated me from buccha "ha take that!!" buccha slammed a huge dent into the wall, I jumpped and sped off. I looked back to see he break through the wall "what the-!!" he then did another spin holding his arms out and started flying to the top of the school"you got to be kidding me!!" I started skating through the next building of the school {why the is our school so big!!} I looked up to see buccha staring at me, he looked like he felt sorry for me.

It made my blood boil "don't look down on me…" I said with my eyes shadow over " DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!!!" I jumped on the window sills and started skating up the building until I hit the wall "IKKI!!!" I heard someone yell, not really paying attention to the voice. {damn it} I thought falling then I felt like I was floating "huh?" I looked to see kazu, onigiri and sky holding onto my hand with goofy smiles "what are you guys doing here?" I said quietly then they disappeared, I yelled "AHH!!" I grabbed onto the flag pole skating in circles as I got to the top then jumped over buccha making him fall. I smirked looking back at him " That was just beginners luck!!" "nope, I just remember the path. It told me a pole was there" we both jumped down from the building, and Landed hard as we skated head to head towards the finish line. "I can see the goal" I mumbled to myself {onigiri, kazu, sky… If you guys wouldn't have helped me back there this would be over. After this I'll treat you guys to some ramen!!} "this is over, see those walls they're just my size. If I get there first there's no way you can beat me" buccha laughed then his huge stomach vibrated and turned into muscle "how did he!?" we got in between the wall then all of a sudden it gotten tighter "what is going on!!!" buccha yelled "come on ikki!! We can't hold it anymore!!" I heard emily yell "thanks you guys!!!" I got closer to buccha and jumped over him, hearing a fight break out on the other side of the wall. Then we got to the end, and went towards the statue both of us reaching for the emblems "your not going to get it before me!!!" buccha yelled reaching for the emblems the same time I did.

~My P.O.V~

After I got food for the guys, I decided to go by the school knowing ikki was there with this issa guy. The minute I got by the school ikki and issa both took off "it looks like I made it to see them start off" I smiled sitting on the roof, eating a sandwich "looks like it's begun" I almost choked when I turned to see spitfire "damn dude, you scared me. And I'm guessing simca sent you?" I said taking a bite out of my sandwich "my bad and you're correct" he said, not taking his eyes off the race, Then we both sweat dropped when ikki crashed through the window "I-ikki, you could've gone around the building" buccha was already on top of the school and he jumped back down into the school "aww I can't see what's happening now" I took a huge bite out of the sandwich then turned chibi when I realized something "that sandwich is for someone else isn't it?" spitfire asked and I nodded with anime tears "it was for onigiri!!" I whined then heard the alarm sound then I heard some metal bend "I wonder what they are doing" I finished the sandwich, I just decide to give onigiri my lunch instead. I looked around and saw some girl that were on the track team I joined, I jumped off the building and went to talk to them when I saw ikki about to fall "IKKI!!!!" I yelled then he started floating "n-never mind" I said to myself as ikki skated around the pole to the top then jumped onto the top of the last school building.

While I watch them heading toward the two buildings I felt a pang in my head {he's going to treat us to ramen} I squealed in my head and looked back to see that guy with abs, my jaw dropped " hey sky come here" Emily asked, I ran over as she told me the plan. I nodded and we ran to the wall "ok guys!! 1 2 3 Push!!!" she repeated pushing every time the building got closer "hey what's going on!!!" "come on ikki we can't hold it anymore!!" I looked behind us to see that guy's team behind us "uh we got company" "come on girls!! Think of this as training for track!!" we kept pushing on the wall ikki jumped over buccha "Thanks you guys!!" Buccha's guys started getting closer with their weapons "hey leave the track girls alone!!" I looked over to see kazu and onigiri with some people behind them "you guys!!!" I smiled then we got of the wall as we fought, I took someone's bat and beat the mess out of them with it. Since I didn't have any of my weapons or my baton the bat had to do. I looked back and saw ikki and buccha dive for the emblems "Go IKKI!!!" he snatched them from buccha before he could grab it "Alright I got it!!!" all of us cheered and hugged each other, me kazu and onigiri ran over to ikki. I almost tackled him into a hug " You won!!!" "I'm glad you guys made it" he smiled hugging back, and he looked at his skates "you guys where there" a wheel fell off but I just smiled.

He walked over to buccha and held out his head "good race, I would like to race with you again" buccha nodded and took his hand, The three of us smiled then sweat dropped when they started fighting. My eyes turned yellow as I lifted the sleeve on my shirt "BAKAS!!!" I stomped over and grabbed ikki's hand and flipped him over my shoulder, Doing the same thing to buccha. "bakas" she shook her head then my eyes turned blue again. I blinked twice and saw ikki and buccha on the ground "what happened?" everyone sweat dropped then spitfire skated over with his skates on fire when buccha left "you better put those out before you put people on fire mister!!" I pointed at him and he just patted my head, I pouted "I didn't think you could beat him ikki" onigiri ran around then rolled on the ground "stop drop and roll!! The school is on fire!!" when people started freaking out, I sweat dropped watching all of them. I looked over at ikki and spit fire and saw something green surround ikki then ikki was about to punch spitfire until he stopped In mid swing. I heard spitfire telling ikki a story about the guy with wax wings, I slid over to them nodding.

"I remember that story, You told me the same thing when you first met me." I looked at spitfire, he smiled at me but when he looked at ikki he glared a bit "I wasn't the only one watching" he kissed me on the cheek and winked at me then was surrounded by fire as he jumped in the air "Bye bye!!" I waved and saw hundreds of people jumping up {genisis…} my other side of me thought, { I really have to find a name for you} I thought to her as I waved when I saw simca. She waved back disappearing with everyone else. I looked at ikki then at the skates he was holding and I took off my boot taking the wheels and stuff apart. "here" I handed him a few parts, then I slid the boot back on " if your going to fix the At's you can use those" I smiled "no I couldn't" "it's ok, we're friends and team mates." The wheels came out of my other shoe as I jumped up in the air tossing the food to kazu and onigiri "enjoy guys!!!" I yelled from high in the sky, they could see me float right in front of the moon.

I did a flip trick in the air and raced home. As soon as I got home I got put into a headlock "Kanae let go!!" "you left me at work!! So I had to do both of our shifts at the same time you little snot!!!" I wrestle with her and our mom came in and sweat dropped "you two seriously need help" "oh like you should talk!!!" we both yelled and she just grinned "I have an excuse, it's in my genes" "that's no excuse!!" we both yelled again and she just waved it off going to the kitchen "I'm going to bed!! I got to pay kanae back for taking my shift" I slowly skated to the stairs on one foot then I jumped up on the stairs "night peoples" "night!" I heard them respond and I took a long shower and filled up my mini hinata backpack with the things I needed. I jumped face first into my bed and giggled {night midnight} [oh so I'm midnight huh?….Nice name] I smiled {thanks!!} I snuggled under the blankets glad that there is no school tomorrow.

* * *

Sooooooooooooo What do you think? Please message and/or review your opinions! I would like some reviews this time T.T Or you'll make me cry..


	4. Trick:04: Enter AgitoAkito!

hmm I don't have anything to add besides i hope you enjoy the chapter!!

Oh and so there's no confusion!

{____} = Thinking

[____] = Midnight Thinking

(____) = Author aka Me!!

Ok, Now you can enjoy!!

* * *

Midnight woke up in the middle of the night, she changed into a black t-shirt with a splatter blood design on it and put on some baggy jeans. She dug through my hinata book sack and pulled out some of those hook things agito has on his pants except it was black. She tied it around her wrist an ankle and slipped on one of the At's my mom gave us as she jumped out of the window.

~Ikki's P.O.V~

I remembered that I had to work off from breaking the sign at that AT shop. After I got dressed and went on my way to the shop I was in deep thought {this is the first time we saw it} I said grinding on the rail from our first race { the wing road… I swear that I'm going to ride it again} I thought skating closer to the AT shop then something else occurred to me "why the hell didn't I get sky to help me?" I whined to myself, then saw the owner (didn't know her name) was working on an engine for At's " I never knew they make them so small" "this motor is smaller then the average one, These are used in the military for there robots" I nodded " I don't really get it but it sounds cool" I said then noticed someone standing behind me "you're the punk that had that challenge with the Yazoo (sp?) the other night" I was kind of happy "I had to admit I was pretty good don't you agree?" " pretty arrogant from a first class piece of shit" "where the hell do you get off talking to me like that, you little punk" I said holding up my fist, I was pissed. Then I jumped a little he had an evil smile, Just like sky when she transformed or whatever. It freaked me out a bit, Then he got his skates from the owner putting them on {how the hell did he put them on without using his hands?} a question mark appeared over my head as he sped off "who was that?" "oh that's agito, A-class storm rider" {agito….} After I worked a bit, I went home only to be attacked by rika "ahh what the hell!! Uncle!! Uncle!!" "pin down in zero seconds!!" ume hit a spoon on to a pan "what the hell did I do!!" I rubbed my leg "I decided to wait until rika got home so she could give you your punishment" mikan answered "I see your into AT's now, have you been practicing while I was on the ro- I mean business trip?" I stood up boasting about all that I've done and they started walking away "aw come on!! That's rude!! You shouldn't turn your back when I was telling you something important!!" I chased after them not knowing ringo was standing behind us smiling.

~Midnight's P.O.V~

I sat on a rooftop covered in some blood, I let sky take over while I was resting. She started singing as she danced and glided on the rooftop, Imaging there was music playing as she sang. While I was in her mind I smiled, she was good but she was too embarrassed to show anyone. I let her sing until she stopped looking off to the side. [ what's wrong sky?] {skull sader…} I took over as I looked over the edge of where she was staring off, Sure enough there was the leader trying to hit on some girls from my school. I picked up a rock and threw it hard at his head giving the girls a chance to run, Then he got hit in the head again with the sleeping forest emblem "is ikki here?" I jumped down off of the building but hid in the darkness "anyone who wonders into our forest, will fall into an eternal slumber" a creepy voice said, I didn't wait to see who it was, I flicked my wrist toward the leader and wrapped my hooks around him pulling him closer to me in the darkness "h-hey what's going on!!" I hugged him from behind with an evil smile "hi remember me?" I whispered into his ear evilly as I laughed "h-hey let me go!!!" I shrugged " I had a something else in mind" I smiled evilly as Wrapped the hooks tight putting my foot on his back " Who are you?" I raised an eyebrow seeing a guy in a straight jacket "Midnight, and you?" I saw his friends trying to get away and I kicked my foot back swing the hooks on my ankle around them and pulling them back "oh no you don't your part of this game too" I grinned "I'm agito…." I nodded towards him "um if you want blood you can take it from this guys friends, I just need him" I kicked my leg towards agito flinging the guys in front of him "why just him?" he raised an eye brow, I smirked pulling the hooks tighter on him "cause he was trying to hurt someone precious to me" I saw some blood drip on the ground, I grinned about to kill him when sky took over " midnight please stop" [but I was taking revenge] " I understand but unless he does something else to me, let him enjoy himself as much as he can" she said, kind of evilly as she loosen the hooks from him, but when she tried to flick her wrist like I did she hit herself on the head "ahh!! midnight that hurt!!" I rubbed my forehead as she took over, she had a soft smile "you baka…" she looked back to see agito still standing there, with an shocked expression on his face "you can have them, make sure you keep the leader alive for us" I saluted to him with two fingers as my eyes turned blue "bye bye!!! Oh and I'm sky!!" I waved he switched his eye patch over his right eye and he turned all cute and cheerful "I'm akito!! Bye bye sky!!!" I blushed, even though it was the same person. His appearance changed and he was really cute. I smiled as I jumped into the air, with akito not taking his eyes off of us as we skated home.

~My P.O.V~ (meaning sky)

The next morning I put on a big hoodie that covered my uniform so it looked like I was wearing only that, the sleeve were way passed my hands just like I liked them. I put on my hinata plushie/mini back pack and a hinata hat and just let my hair down as I put on a different pair of my moms boots since I had the fix the black pair. "bye mom!! Bye old hag!!!" "bye, have a nice day at school/I'm going to kill you!! You snot nosed brat!!" they said at the same time, I laughed running to school. Since I joined track I decided to run to school but when I got there everyone was staring at something, Then ikki, kazu, onigiri and ringo got there. "what's going on?" onigiri asked me, I hyperventilated when I was about to answer and just pointed at the tree. They saw a dead crow tied in some wires with the sleeping forest emblem in it's mouth "poor crow" I said climbing in the tree, I sat on the branch as I got my pocket knife out and cut it loose "here" I tossed the emblem to ikki [the skull saders are looking for a rematch?] I shrugged and got the crow free, turns out it wasn't dead…yet. I climbed out of the tree, I cradled the crow in my arms as we walked to class "sky you can't bring that to school" "I know but this is a baby crow, I will nurse it back to health weather the teachers like it or not" I said determined as we walked to school, I noticed ikki disappeared Ringo noticed too I smiled {she likes him} I giggled in my mind (if that's possible) before focusing on the baby crow. After school I stayed after school for track, kazu and onigiri waited as we all started skating over to ikki's house.

On the way there ikki jumped right in front of us getting ready to jump on another building "what are you guys doing here?" "you know your not going alone" I said as the baby crow poked it's head out of my shirt, "yeah if the skull saders want to mess with you, he's going to have to deal with all of us" kazu continued "and besides midnight is waiting to hurt him" I shrugged, they just smiled as we followed ikki then buccha was following us "don't get the wrong Idea I just want to see how the match turns out" Midnight still didn't forgive buccha for beating kazu and onigiri but I thought he was a cuddly teddy bear "omg buccha your so cute!!" I huggled him, I saw him blush as we got closer to our destination [something isn't right ,can't you feel it] I nodded "I feel it too…" I said to myself as we walked to the skull saders base , it looked like he was about to leave until we stood at the door "look, it's just the east side guns, and my gf" he smirked I growled pointing at him "there is no way in hell I would be your girlfriend!! And I don't appreciate what you did the baby crow!!" the crow popped up from between my boobs "ku kuuu!!!" he just ignored me and I felt kind of stupid "there's no way you could have taken out all those guards" "guards? What guards you dumb ass" ikki said and I glared [ see something's not right] I nodded looking around, a super serious look on my face.

"no matter, I'm going to take sleeping forest's emblem and go all the way to the top!!" I saw ikki look up and I saw followed his gaze to the top of the building "damn that's high" I said then I saw some people on roof tops watching, I saw ringo and simca talking. {Glad they're starting to get along} "ikki you sure you can do this? You haven't really master wall climbing" Buccha asked "shut up, I did fine in our match" {this building so old, I hope it falls on them} the leader thought putting on a mask "aw we can't help" I whined and the baby crow nuzzled my neck "it's ok but I'll win for you guys" he said walking over to them "and don't forget you were going to treat us to ramen!!" he anime fell "how did you- Never mind" he thought, kind of weirded out. The guy raised a flag in the air, looking at both of them. Buccha started snapping his fingers "5 and a 6 and a 7 and a 8" I tilted my head and when they took off the way ikki did, he kind of reminded me of buccha. My eyes widen when I saw ikki do a trick buccha did during their race "how did he learn to do that!?" I smiled big cheering along with the guys.

Ikki flew pass the guy and flew into the sky grabbing the emblems "oh no you don't!!" he guy was swinging chains over his head "Ikki look out!!!" "ikki!!!' me and onigiri yelled as he dodged and started to fall but he grabbed onto the ledge and the chain as both of them hung there "ikki you always have to show off don't you?" kazu smiled as ikki let go of the chain as the leader jumped onto the balcony "Yeah ikki!!!" I waved my arms everywhere as he skated over I looked around and agito and the cop from the other night caught my eye [he set it up…] I nodded watching them leave. After awhile we all went to ikki's house, All of us crashed in ikki's room. But before we went to sleep since we were going to be a team we shared everything with each other, By the end of the night I knew almost everything about everyone and they almost knew everything about me.

* * *

Review/Message Please!!! If You do, i'll love you guys forever!! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

God, sorry for the long update, High school is kind of hard but i managed to bring my grades up x3 Oh yeah, A's and B's baby!

lol anyway, enough this new chapter! i promise I'm going to try and update faster since Thanksgiving break is coming up. ^^

**Disclaimer:** _XxShyMisakixX_ does **NOT** own air gear or the characters. I only own my characters and the plot!

Enjoy!

* * *

I sat on the roof fixing mom's Ats when I saw ikki and ringo skate by, I smiled "they're so cute together" I giggled [ But ikki is a dumb ass, He doesn't even know she likes him] "oh well you have a point… But!! I know they will get together" I flung the at's on my bed through the window and chased after them, watching them {come on ringo!! Show ikki your love!!!} [that was the most stupid thing I heard of] {aw who asked you midnight} I saw them go to the park where ikki watches simca "damn you idiot" I tried to listen but I couldn't get closer or they would see me, my eyes widen a bit "she's crying…" I whispered, I saw ikki turn to ask her what's wrong but she skated off and ikki chased after her. "he cares" I smiled following them and I saw ringo fall into a river, I was about to jump after her but stopped when I saw ikki dive after her.

I was hiding in a bush moving my feet around cause I was stupid enough to run after them bare footed. I saw ikki pull ringo out I saw them talking but once again I could hear "damn my hearing sucks!!" [no you're just too far away baka] "and that too" I said with my face looking like this: . I continued to watch, straining my ears to I could hear a little but it wasn't working. The minute ringo sat up my eyes widen "omg!!!" I whispered to myself ringo's bra was showing through her wet shirt. Ikki was staring and she tried to punch him but missed and she chased after him, I laughed. [they're idiots] "idiots in love?" I started walking home, I couldn't believe how early I got up and I was now late to school but it really didn't matter to me. When I got to school I just stayed in front of the school, waiting for everyone when I saw onigiri walk out "hey oni is school over?" "no I'm just leaving a little earlier" "oh where to?" "to the park, want to come?" I smiled and followed after him "sure"

As ikki and kazu were walking home they realized me and onigiri wasn't there "where the hell are they?" "um I think onigiri said something about going to the park, You think sky is there with him?" "I don't know probably, let go see" ikki shrugged as they walked to the park. They just stood there as they saw women doing At aerobics then saw onigiri sitting on the park bench "so you decided to bail out on us huh!" ikki said hovering over onigiri "it's not like I have to spend all my time with you guys" he said taking a sip of water "then were is sky if you don't want to be with us" kazu said pouting and onigiri stared and pointed, when they turned around there jaws dropped. I was skating around in my bra and undies since I didn't have any workout clothes. I had chibi gaara undies, I was spinning around with all the other girls. "this is fun!!!" I yelled following all of them [sky you really are an idiot] "but I'm a happy idiot!!!" I bent my leg back so my skate was touching my head [damn your flexible] "well I did a lot of sports and mom had me do ballet so that's why…hey look ikki and kazu are here!!" I took off hug tackling them "I'm so glad you came!! This place is great!!" I said then I saw a woman walk over to onigiri in a short pink sports bra and shorts "ready to go sweetie pie?" she and onigiri skated off and he looked back at us smirking.

Ikki and kazu started crying "omg boys pull yourselves together!! Or I will torture you" I smirked and they just grinned "how" they both said grabbing my arms, my eyes widen "um look how cute my undies are?" I tried to wiggle free hoping they would look so I could break free "nuuu don't!!" they started tickling me, I tried so hard not to laugh but I couldn't help it. I laughed so hard I almost peed "q-quit!! S-stop!!" when they finally stop I flopped on the ground laying my head on the bench "t-thank you" "no problem, but you know, that chick is playing onigiri" "no she's not guys" I said but they ignored me "well at least we know that she not with him for his money or looks but whats on the inside" I nodded twice then stood up "maybe she has a fetish!!" they sweat dropped "a what!?" they both asked "a fetish like in this cartoon I watch this couple was trying to see if they really love each other right? So the girl's friends separate them to counsel them, and when her friend tries to dress like her so they could do some kind of role-play but it didn't work until she put on glasses!! So he kind of fell in love with her friend for a second, so he had a glasses fetish!!" I took a deep breath, and I had a big goofy smile. Until ikki and kazu hit me over my head "that's the stupidest thing I've heard!!!" ikki yelled "yeah anyway what fetish could she possibly have that onigiri has?" we all sat there thinking with me still holding my head "umm his fat?" I shrugged and I got hit in the head again by ikki "no!! it has to be something else!!" "WHAAA!!! MIDNIGHT IKKI HIT ME!!!" I cried and midnight took over with anger marks "you little punk!!!" she started chasing ikki around with kazu laughing.

About 4 to 6 weeks later during lunch we walked to the roof to see onigiri looking down. "what's wrong onigiri? After all these years you finally got a girlfriend" kazu said as we walked over "well that's not it" we all looked weirdly at him " She said her last boyfriend-" "WAS FAT!!! I knew it!!!" I pointed and onigiri sweat dropped "um no he was a storm rider, she said he hurt her really bad and she's still kind of scared since she knows I'm one too" I sweat dropped and ikki and kazu hit me on the head again, making me fall face first onto the ground with my butt in the air "I kind of like this view" kazu said staring at my but and my baby crow flew out of my shirt and started messing with kazu "ahh get off of me!!" he was running around trying to get away from my baby crow "that's what he gets" I said stuffing my mouth with food from my bento box and looked to see onigiri still bothered "what's wrong onigiri" he looked down "I'm sorry guys, it's not that I don't want to be with you guys but when I mentioned storm riders she almost burst into tears. We'll still be friends but it's not like you guys did anything wrong but…" he heard the door to the roof close.

"man forget him, lets get something to eat" ikki said as kazu followed, I looked back at the door as I slowly followed them. After school we all slowly skated to ikki's house, I rode on kazu's back "man he's whipped, he dumps his friends over some girl" ikki growled "give him a break, I mean it's not everyday he gets a girlfriend who loves him for who he is. I don't really blame him" kazu said, ikki sighed "your right but it still sucks. Are you ok sky? You haven't said anything since we left onigiri on the roof" "huh? Oh yeah I'm fine" I sat my chin on kazu shoulders when I heard someone screaming and onigiri's girlfriend was being chased ikki just stood there and had a mini flashback about her boobs "hey that's onigiri's girlfriend!!" "you only know her by her boobs!?" kazu yelled, I jumped off his back going full speed towards those guys with my baton ready "no wait!!" his arm stretched as he grabbed my shoulder pulling me back "ahhh that was weird!! What's up with your arm!!" kazu and me freaked out. "shh! just watch" we hide behind a pole as onigiri spun to her "don't worry, I'm here now" out of nowhere buccha walks up "yo yo yo you best give me yo ho" I covered my mouth trying not to laugh "get your filthy hands away from my girlfriend!"

They glared at each other then onigiri starts beating on buccha "ok are they serious!!" I giggled "what the hell are they doing?" ikki asked "they're doing role play" I sat there watching when my baby crow sat on my head "this is really funny" I giggled then I saw ikki and kazu jump on buccha "wait weren't they just" I back and forth from them to where they were and sweat dropped "come on finish him off boss!!" they said, I smiled {what am I going to do with you fat ass} ikki thought {come on just do it already} kazu smirked, I just watched when onigiri was about to punch buccha when onigiri's girlfriend jumped in front of buccha and was about to attack onigiri "oh hell to the no!" I jumped in front of onigiri and blocked all her kicks.

When she was finished she rushed over to buccha hugging him "aww I can feel your muscles through your fat!! I just love being all wrapped up in them" she huggled him and ikki and kazu looked at them weirdly "um what just happened" "I don't know dude" I pointed at her "AHA!! SHE DOES HAVE A FATTY FETISH!!" "you were right, she only wanted him for his jelly rolls" kazu admitted, I smiled then looked over at onigiri to see him crying on the ground "aww oni" I skated over to him and hugged him "it's ok" he hugged back still crying. I looked over at ikki and kazu to see them watching us, I tried to think of a way to cheer onigiri up. "it's ok onigiri, forget about her cause she doesn't deserve you" I said helping him up "cause you're a very sweet guy and I bet any girl would kill to meet a guy like you" I smiled and instantly I was stuck in a middle of a tight group hug "that was so sweet!!" "your so nice to us sky!!" "we love you!!!" I giggled "come on guys pull yourselves together" I smiled hugging all of them back as they raced to my house for a sleep over. "hey mom, guys are sleeping over, we'll be in my room!!!" We got to my room it wasn't to dark yet it wasn't too girly either, It was just right.

I had a shelf full of plushie/mini backpacks with matching hats. "Man you have a lot of these plushies" kazu said as they sat around my room, I flopped on my bed realizing I didn't finished fixing one of my mom's At's "You know how to fix At's?" "yeah at my last school I went to this motor club or whatever it was called when the girls track team got cut. So this is kind of easy" I said working on the Ats, I walked over to my shelf and pulled out a different screw driver "hey sky we'll be right back, we got to get some clothes to sleep in" "ok!!" I said looking back at them as they jumped out of the window. I put my ipod on and put it on heaven by dj Sammy (the slow version) I sang along to the song as I sat at the table, I put a small screwdriver behind my ear and grabbed a longer one as I fix a part that connects to the motor. I start dancing and singing around the room.

~Kazu P.O.V~

"man guys you need to hurry up!!" I rushed as we finally got to ikki's house "man what's your rush? You can't live without sky or something?" ikki asked changing into his boxers and a t-shirt, Onigiri had shorts and a tank top and I was just in boxers "well not exactly" I mumbled as we let to go back to sky's. "does our little kazu have a crush?" ikki questioned, but I didn't answer "so it's true our little kazu has a crush!!" "dude shut up!!" I said trying not to blush "hey you guys hear that?" I asked getting closer to sky's house "man that's a beautiful voice" ikki said, we jumped through sky's window "hey sky we're ba-" onigiri started until me and ikki covered his mouth. "shh dude, she can't hear us?" I said whispering "kazu go, here's your chance" ikki said pushing me towards sky, I stopped just in time before I hit her. I listened to her as she sang until she turned and slammed into me when she was trying to dance.

~My P.O.V~

"ahh omg I'm sorry!!" I fell on kazu so I was kind of sitting on his lap with my legs on each side with my hands on the side of his head. When he sat up I was so close to his face we blushed at the same time "um…uhh!!" I jumped up appearing on my bed trying to control my blush [I thought you liked akito?] {I do midnight but I don't know why kazu makes me feel like this} ikki and onigiri were just laughing there asses off, an evil aura surrounded me making my hair float "you put him up to this!?" I was about to jump on them from my bed until kazu grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him until our lips met. My eyes widen and I pulled back blushing hard "kids!! It's time for dinner!!" "c-coming m-mom!!!" I went to walk out of my room but I ran into the door "this is going to be a long night" I mumbled as we ate dinner and it was so uncomfortable for me cause my mom was giving the guys the break-my-daughters-heart-I-will-hurt-you look, Only kazu responded back with the I'll-protect-her-with-my-life look. Then to top it off, When mom asked if we loved each other. Kazu reached over and grabbed my head putting it on his chest, I listened to his heartbeat as he held me when I realized I snuggled closer to him. "wait!!!" I jumped out of my seat pointed at him "you!! why do you make me feel this way!? I have a crush on someone else yet you make me feel this way" I mumbled the last part but he heard it anyway, I washed my dishes "I'm going to bed, night mom night guys, night old hag" I said going up the stairs "YOU LITTLE BRAT, YOUR LUCKY MOM'S HERE OR I WOULD KICK MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!!!" she threw her shoe at me and hit me in the head "OW!!" I rubbed my head rushing to my room before I got hit again.

After awhile the guys came up to the room to go to sleep since I was already in bed they tried to stay quiet "hey kazu I bet you won't sleep in bed with her" ikki said with an evil look "I bet I can" he said sneaking over to the bed and he slowly slipped in the bed. I stirred a bit then turned over to I was facing him, he held his breath as ikki and onigiri were laughing. I wrapped my arms around him, snuggling into his chest as he pulled the cover over us. There was a flash and kazu turned to see ikki with a camera "what the heck dude!?" "just wanted proof that you did it" "dude I swear to god if you show her or anyone that picture" "ok I won't I promise" he still had a very evil look. He just turned over as ikki and onigiri got into a pallet I made for them earlier.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Sorry for any bad grammar or anything, i wrote this a long time ago and I'm just now posting it _

Anyway, Review/Message!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys,

Sorry to say, I will be deleting this story and starting over. I've read this and I think it's atrocious! e_e Really i do, and instead of a Akito Story, it might be an Kazu story. But I'll also make a crossover to make up for starting this over. Buuut if you guys still want to read it, I have my orginal writing on Quizilla. (the Link will be on my Profile) I have other random stories on their so feel free to read and laugh at my first attempt at writing Dx

Sorry again!

_~Misa_


End file.
